For the Heir
by LiveLife213
Summary: SSOC Servus Snape once loved a woman with all his hearts. Severus still loves this woman but the past has made their love impossible. So he does the only thing that he has been taught to do since childhood: ignore the situation. SSOFC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: none of the characters belong to me except Anne. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling

As the members of the Order of the Phoenix sat around the table, talk turned immediately to the new member of the Order that Dumbledore was bringing today.

Every time the door opened, faces turned automatically to see who it was. Finally when everyone except Dumbledore had arrived, the room went quiet. All eyes were now on the door.

As it opened, a gasp could be heard from all around the room.

A woman wearing a white tank-top and a pair of very ripped jeans walked in.

Severus Snape froze instantly in his seat. _It was her. After all these years, he finally saw her again. She had not changed much. Her black hair was down and it was just the right length. Not so long to look like it was pulling her down but not too short either. Her body was still perfect. Her appearance gave her the look of a wild rebellious teenage but her piercing black eyes showed wisdom and knowledge and a hint of sadness. She had not glanced his way but he could tell that she noticed him. _

"May I have the pleasure of introducing Ms. Anne Shirley?" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Silence Still.

Then Black got up, went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, a bit too close to her mouth.

"Hey Princess. Looking good I see."

"Thanks Padfoot." She returned the kiss.

At this point, Severus had to gulp down his saliva due to the rigidness of his body. _He kissed her. That no good, lying scum had kissed her precious Anne. But then he reminded himself cruelly, she had Black had been good friends._

And then Remus got up and hugged her. Anne kissed him on the cheeks.

"Hey Moony. Long time no see."

"You are looking as well as ever, Anne."

"Thank you."

"Her! You ADDED HER!" came the bark of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hey Moody!" replied Anne cheerfully.

"SHE an incompetent little thing who goes to work dressing as if she was going ROCK CONCERT!"

"And yet, she's the world's most respected auror," replied Dumbledore. "You have read all about Ms. Shirley's work, Alastor. You know that she will make a very good addition to our society."

Moody growled and was on the point of saying something when Minerva spoke "Ms. Shirley. It is good to see you again. But I see that you have decided to _continue _to wear these inappropriate attires."

"Yes, Professor. I love wearing jeans."

"No offense, Professor Dumbledore," piped up Tonks "I have heard about her works of course. But are you sure that that's really Ms. Shirley cause from what I heard about her, she's really the best and I never thought that she would be so young."

"Aww. Thanks."

"Ms. Shirley is the same age as Sirius and Remus and Serverus."

The shocked silent ranged most uncomfortably.

"Are you sure that's her?" Tonk said, still skeptical.

"Oh Tonks. That's Ms. Shirley alright," came the voice of McGonagall. "I taught her when she was at Hogwarts. She wore the school robes for one day and then absolutely refused to wear it again. I put the girl in detention for TWO month STRAIGHT and she still came to class everyday in muggle clothing. I finally just gave up after that. She was so bright that I just couldn't expel her. Yes in fact I remember her getting all O's on her N.E.W.T."

No one said anything and after a while, Dumbledore introduced her to everyone.

"Ah. You remember Serverus, right?"

Anne looked at him for the first time. Though she still had on her smile, her eyes told him that she has definitely not forgiven him. "Of course." She said with a smile. "How are you?"

He could do nothing but grunt.

"Ah. So you are well. It's nice to see you again." And with that, she walked past him.

When Dumbledore finally finished the introductions, Anne chose to sit down next to Black. She took out her wand and drew a chair instantly with a lazy flick. Black whispered something to her and she smiled. _Severus could stand it no longer. It was too much. He felt as if he was back at Hogwarts. Back to Potter's endless torture. Back to Black's cruel jokes. But most of all he felt as if he was back to the endless days of staring at Anne in class, trying desperately to stop loving her. _

But he pushed the thought to the back of his head. He had a report to give and she was not gonna ruin that. As he began to read the report that he had spent weeks on, he could not help but glance at Anne from time to time. She was passing notes to Black, just like they had done when they were in Hogwarts. They do it in such a subconscious way that none of the teachers ever realized, not even McGonagall. And from the look on Dumbledore's face, he hadn't realized either.

However Servus, having watched Anne for so long, knew all her tricks of communicating with Black and Potter. Servus looked over at Lupin. He was giving them stern looks from time to time, but they just smiled and wordlessly asked if he wanted to join. He declined and they continued to write. _She is doing this on purpose. Just to get back at me. But it is working isn't it, said a nasty voice inside his head. _He used Occulmancy and finished his speech. As everyone clapped, he stared at Anne again. She was brushing her hair. How long had she been doing that? Why the Hell is she brushing her hair?

Flashback

They were at History where Professor Binn continued to drown on. Servus had come late to the class because he had lost track of time reading. He hurriedly went to his seat and took out parchment. He was the only one that ever bothered to pay attention. But as he was fumbling for his quill, he realized that everyone was fixing their attention on one spot to the very left in the back of the room.

He turned and saw Black brushing Anne's hair. Her black hair shined so beautifully in the afternoon sun tha none of the boys could look away. Black suddenly put the brush down and began to kiss her. Servus closed his eyes in horror. He knew that they had been going out for a week or two but still the fact that Black just grabbed her in the middle of class was too much.

Suddenly, Potter stabbed his quill hard into Black's stomach. Black yelled in surprise and so did Anne.

"You bit my tongue!" said Anne, rather loudly.

"What was that for mate?" said an angry Black.

"Get a Room." came the calm answer.

"What's doing on?" came the dreaming voice of Binn.

"Nothing. A stupid idiot just decided to stab a quill at someone's stomach for fun while that someone was tonguing someone else," replied Anne.

The whole class except for Servus burst into laughter.

"That's nice," came the dreaming voice of Binn, returning to his notes.

Servus wanted to take his quill and put it in Black's eye. Why does Black always get everything? Isn't it enough that he and Anne are friends?

Anne whispered something to Black. They smiled and both just got up and walked out of the classroom. They didn't even bother to make themselves invisible. Just got up, opened the door and left. Binn didn't even hear. The whole class laughed.

They were brought back 20 minutes later by a very angry Professor McGongall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for Anne. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"And that's all. Have a good night."

Everyone all got up and started moving out of the door.

"Oh. Servus and Anne, can I see the two of you for a second?

He looked at her. She was puzzled too. _What could he possibly want? Does he know? _Anne seemed to be thinking at along the same lines.

As they followed Dumbledore out of #12 Grimmold Place, he took both of their hands and apparated them right outside the Hogwart's ground.

"Come, I want to talk to the two of you privately in my office."

Anne looked at Severus. He slightly tilted his head to one side, meaning that he hasn't told Dumbledore. Anne nodded.

"Anne. If I remember correctly, you and Sirius and James were friends in Hogwarts."

"We were the best of friends, Professor."

"Ah. Yes. The number of times that the three of you came to my office."

Anne smiled reminiscently. "Yes. I remember them well."

"So were you and Servus enemies?"

"Um. Not really. We weren't friends but we weren't always trying to kill one another either."

"And how could that be?" Dumbledore's blue eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Well I was popular," Anne replied simply.

"Of course. How on earth could I forget? It's amazing what old age can do to you isn't it? I do so envy the young sometimes."

Anne smiled but said nothing.

Anne's Flashback

She was 11 and she was running to catch the Hogwart's Express. The train doors were beginning to close. No! She ran faster and made it. She hurriedly got on the train and dragged her luggage in, just as the train began to move.

"SHIT!!! YOU ARE GONNA MISS THAT FUCKING TRAIN!!" her aunt Bella had shouted this morning when she realized that Anne had school today.

Then her aunt had hurriedly disillusioned herself and apparated both of them to the train station. And before Anne had time to say goodbye, left.

Anne looked up and down at the corridor. Never having been around kids, she had no clue how she was suppose to behave. All she knew was that this train took her to a school where both her Father and her Aunt went to. She peered at the windows. The kids all seemed to be talking and all seemed to know one another and they were all so loud. She walked down the corridor until finally she reached a slightly empty one. They were all talking in a semi-awkward manner. She decided to go for it. Besides, her luggages were killing her. She pushed open the door. They looked up.

"Hi." She gave them a slight smile. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She tried to appear cool and not nervous.

"Sure," a very good looking black hair boy said to her. "Is that all your luggage?"

"Um. Yeah." Anne turned back to look at her 2 huge luggages. "And the rest of it were shipped a couple of days ago."

"The REST OF IT???" this other boy with sparkling hazel eyes said in shook. "What are planning to do? Start a clothing store."

"Um.." Anne did not know how to reply. What were they expecting her to do, live without all her beautiful clothing and actually wear those hideous black robes for the rest of the year.

"Here. Why don't I help you with that?" The last boy had evidently noticed her discomfort. Anne liked him from the start. There was something friendly and kind in those simple brown eyes of his.

"Thanks."

He lifted her luggage up. Or at least, he tried. The other two boys looked at the third boy's efforts in amusement and then finally decided to help them. All three of them were sweating so much when they finally got it up.

"Thanks," even though she had not really needed help. She could have easily made the luggage smaller and just put it in her pocket but it was a lot of fun to see the boys' struggle. "Now I can't wait to see you three getting it down for me."

All three laughed.

"I'm James. James Potter." The hazel eye boy said.

"Hi. I'm Anne. Anne Shirely."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"And I'm Sirius Black."

"Seriously? You wouldn't by any chance to be related to the pureblood…"

"Black family. Yeah," the boy said in a semi-bored voice.

Anne raised her eyebrow. But he was so nice. Too nice to be in such a family.

"I know what you are thinking. And no, I'm not like the rest of those pureblood fanatics."

Anne suddenly remembered her Aunt's words. "There's this one boy who will also be starting with you. Absolute filth! Blood trader. Broke her poor mother's heart. Luckily her mother has another son, a better son."

She smiled. If this Sirius Black was the one that her Aunt was talking about then everything would be alright.

"Don't worry," James said to her. "It took me a minute to make sure too. But trust me, Sirius is totally cool."

"Okay," Legilimency convinced her that Sirius was telling the truth.

"So are you a pure blood too?"

"No. Half-Blood. My mother was a pure blood but my father's father was a muggle. What about you two?"

"Pure," replied James.

"Half," came the voice of Lupin.

After an awkward silence, talk turned to the four houses of Hogwarts and that inevitably led to Quitich. By the way that James talked, she could tell that he had been pampered and had never known abuse. But from using Legilimency, Anne knew that Sirius had a similar childhood to hers and it was that thought that made her feel for the first time in her life as if she was part of something.

After about 2 hours, the four of them decided to start practicing spells. Anne, of course knew all the spells but she was forbidden to reveal that fact. But James, Sirius and Remus knew nothing. They all tried to make my luggage fly but because it was so big, none of them achieved anything. Laughter after laughter echoed in the compartment as the three of them feverously waved their wand and shouted the incantation to make objects fly.

They finally decided to pair up together and shout the incantation at the same time. Miraculously they managed to get it off from the rack. In their happiness, they waved their wands carelessly and the luggage shot straight at me. I ducked but my luggage crashed into door, broke the glass and fell outside the compartment with my cloth flying everywhere.

Stunned silence followed until I burst out laughing. The three of them soon followed. I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt so much. And the look on people's faces as they saw my cloth all over the corridor just made me laugh harder. A very cross girl looked at us and took out her wand and fixed the whole mess. She then put it back to the rack and walked past tsking. However we could not stop laughing until finally I ran out of breath and had to stop. But from on then, the four of us became the best of friends. There are some things that just unite people together and that was one of them.

End of Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

A/N None of the characters in this story belong to me except for Anne. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling

"Now then. I'm just going to get straight to the point since I'm sure that you are both very sleepy. I want the both of you to work together. You two are very capable and extremely talented wizards. With the combining force of the two of you, we can stop Voldemort."

"I can't do that." Anne said at once.

"Neither can I."

"Why?" Dumbledore was looking very perplexed.

"Because I refuse to work with someone who gets a knack out of betraying me," All of Anne's old angers were boiling up again.

"I wouldn't have betrayed you if you hadn't lied to me!" _How dare she blame him for what had happened!_

"Quiet. Both of you." Dumbledore did not raise his voice but both fell silent at once. "What happened between the two of you?"

Anne looked at Severus. Severus looked back at Anne. Neither said a word.

"Well?"

"It really is nothing of importance, Professor," replied Anne. "Just a stupid childish grudge. It really isn't anything of consequence."

"Then why are the two of you refusing to work together?" Dumbledore was getting impatient.

"Just because the event had no major consequence does not mean that we are willing to forgive each other." Anne's mind moved momentarily to their last fight. But the memory was too painful and she was afraid that Dumbledore might use Legilimency.

"Well then. If it's not anything major then I am expecting both of you to meet each other tomorrow and discuss possible solutions for defeating Voldemort."

"But – "

"Anne! This is not a game. People are dying each day because of the actions of Voldemort. Now it is time for the two of you to set aside the trivialness of whatever happened between you two and move on!"

"Yes Professor," Anne looked slightly abashed. She flicked her wand and a piece of parchment and quill appeared. She wrote something down, handed it to Servus, and left.

Servus looked at the paper. It read

1 pm

Our Manor.

Servus looked at the paper in shock. _She is not seriously telling him to meet her there. Out of all the places. He had found out that she was now living with Elizabeth Gilver, an old classmate of theirs. So why the Manor? What is she trying to do?_

As Anne's footsteps died away, Dumbledore turned to Servus.

"Now what happened between the two of you?"

Severus had been expecting the question but that did not make him more prepared for it. He talked for hours. He started the story at the bet, the dare, and then the date. He talked about her realization that he was the one for her. He talked about the secret meetings between the two. However he left parts out, parts that were never meant to be said and parts that he will never say. He talked about her discovery of him joining the death eaters. He talked about her disgust and his regret afterwards. It was there that he stopped his story.

Albus need not know the rest of it. It mattered not. At least not to him.

He left the office soon afterwards, thinking of Anne and their love.

While Severus was telling the story, a black haired teenager by the name of Harry Potter was being introduced to the gorgeous woman that he saw earlier leaving the meeting. When the three of them first saw her, his jaw had dropped and he remembered Ron tripping over his own two feet. However he also clearly remembered Hermione tittering and mumbling, rather loudly, "slut". Well slut or not, she was hot.

"Harry, this is an old classmate of mine, Anne Shirely."

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you."

She smiled and Harry wondered if she could possibly be a veela. In the background, Ron was gasping for breath and looking completely dumbstruck. Even Herminone stopped rolling her eyes.

"I'm Ron!" Ron almost yelled.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you." However she looked a bit confused.

Ron was about to reply but Hermione cut him off. "Hi. I'm Hermione."

"It's very nice – "

"Who are you?" Hermione interrupted

"What?" She looked shocked at the question

"What do you do?" Hermione said rather impatiently.

"I'm an auror."

"No way. You can't possibly have been that woman that …" Hermione's next words were lost in space as Harry gazed at the auror. Now that he looked, her eyes did possess that sharpness. However her attire had completely distracted him from that. _She must be a good auror. _

"…It's so very nice to meet you Ms. Shirley," Hermione concluded with.

"Oh please call me Anne," she replied cheerfully.

"Hi Anne!" Fred butted in. "Say, you are a Ms. right? So any chance that you might not be married?"

Anne laughed. "Fred. You know that I'm old enough to be your mother right?"

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at the realization that her son was flirting with Anne. "Fred!" she yelled. "Tell me you were not flirting with Ms. Shirley!"

"I was not flirting with Ms. Shirley." Fred recited in a flat tone back at his mother.

"Fred!!"

"But you heard her mom, she's not interested."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Shirley. Fred is a really nice boy."

"It's Anne, Molly. And it's Ms. Shirley. I'm not married."

She turned to look at Fred. "Fred, listen to your mother and I will help you with some of your products. I know exactly what you need to make those forgetfulness taffies work." Fred and George looked as if Christmas had come.

Mrs. Weasley started shouting at the boys. Anne smiled and turned to Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot. How have you been?"

"Considering that I'm stuck in this house, not much. But now that you have come, things are bound to get better."

Anne laughed and hugged him. "I missed you Padfoot."

"I missed you too. Hey any chance of us getting together again?"

"NO! NO! NO!!" came the sudden shout of Remus Lupin. "I ABSOLUTELY forbade the two of you to get together!"

"OOOH!!! Is somebody jealous?" Anne said.

"No!" However Anne stilled laughed. "I don't like you!"

Anne looked mockingly shocked. Then her eyes narrowed. "Really, Moony? You wanna repeat that sentence again?" Sirius' bark like laugh filled the room.

"No. It's not that." Remus was looking scared however Anne just laughed.

"Sure, Padfoot. Love to get together and have some fun."

"Great!" The two of them talked on and on. Harry was getting the impression that the two of them would make a perfect couple and he decided to voice his opinion.

"Hey Sirius," Harry began. "Why didn't you and Anne get married?"

The two of them looked at each other and then the two began to laugh.

"Listen Harry," Anne finally replied. "I dated Padfoot for a while. It was cool but it just didn't work out. I don't know. It was just one of those things. But he definitely was the best kisser. Well, maybe second to your father." Anne smiled reminiscently.

Harry definitely did not want to hear this. "You kissed my dad?"

"Never dated him of course. He was always too obsessed with Lily to actually give anyone else a chance."

Harry smiled. It was good to hear that even though this gorgeous girl had kissed his dad, James was still loyal to his mum.

"Oh my God, Anne!" Sirius interjected. "I had forgotten how wild you used to be!"

"Yeah. Me too. So much has happened to all of us. We have all been forced to grow up, almost overnight, it seemed."

"Yeah."

And then they were silent.

Next Chapter: Reunion between two lovers, Severus and Anne.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own the characters except Anne.

Servus looked at the magnificent house that had held his best and worst memories. He closed his eyes and knocked, though it was his house and he could just walk in. But somehow, that didn't feel right.

A house elf answered.

"Oh. Master! How good it is to see you again master! I have been waiting for you since 6 in the morning master!" and on and on, it went.

Severus smiled weakly. He knew that the elf had meant well but…

"Is Anne here?" He asked when the elf had finished speaking at last.

"Not yet, master. But she told me to tell you that she is running a bit late."

"Figures." He mumbles under his breath while the house elf had let him in.

The house was exactly as he remembered. He walked through the rooms, nothing changed. _So she hasn't been coming here either._ Finally he arrived at the bedroom. He slowly turned the door knob and pushed open and saw Anne and his 20-year-old self lying in bed.

Anne was naked and laughing. They had just made love and Severus was still marveling over the beautiful figure that was wrapping herself in his arm.

"Hey. You okay?" she looked up.

"Yeah." He shook his head trying to remember the details.

She laughed again and kissed his chest. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he replied quietly, kissing her hair while stroking her arms.

"What did you see in me?" he asked for perhaps the hundredth time. "I mean, after everything that had happened. With Narcissa – "

"Oh! Why must you always bring up Narcissa? It was one time, Severus and we all make mistakes."

"But you didn't um… sleep with Black."

"So what? God, Severus, stop trying to find faults with yourself. I love you."

"But I haven't always been a good person. I mean, I joined the Death Eaters for the love of God."

"But you realized the error of your ways," she replied quietly, snuggling herself closer to him.

He was getting frustrated. "Errors! Errors! My life has been filled with errors!!! I don't deserve your love!!!!"

She looked at him with those sparkling eyes. They were sad. "I don't know why I love you. I just now that every time you come near me, my heart suddenly stop. My face gets hot and I am sized with a sudden impulse to flirt with you, to capture your attention and to punch any girl that gets in within half an inch of you. I don't care about your mistakes. I don't care how many mistakes you make. I will always love you. I will always be there for you. Come on, let me show you just how much I love you." She murmured and with that kissed him again, harder and more urgently.

He felt himself submit to her will and managed to mutter "Do show me, Mrs. Snape" before losing himself completely.

"Remembering old times Severus?"

Severus turned in shock. A present day Anne was standing before him. Her hair was pulled up and she was dressed in a black robe. She had evidently been in a very important meeting. She smiled and Severus cringed.

"They were good times." Her eyes were sad. Severus felt himself cringing even more. "Come on. Let's talk downstairs."

As they settled themselves in the couches, Anne sat on his left.

"Now then. Let us talk," she began. "Voldemort – "

Severus flinched at the sound of his name. "Oh grow up, will you! What is he going to do if I say his name? Appear out of the blue and kill me for saying his name!! Do you know that he chose that name himself? He wants people to call him Voldemort, so why shouldn't we!"

Severus did not reply. Anne continued. "As you are aware, Voldemort is going to try and get that prophecy at any cost. So naturally, it's our job to stop him."

"Right."

"And I think that Voldemort…"

"_Well, well, well. What have we here?"_

Both turned, and both found themselves starring into the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Father," whispered Anne.

"My lord," Severus dropped onto both knee and went to kiss his robe.

And just like that, the world that both had tried so hard to rebuild fell.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters except Anne

_She was six and Bellatrix Lestrange was shouting at her. _But she wasn't gonna stand for it anymore. _Bellatrix had no right to shout at her. Bellatrix had no right to take her anger out at a poor defenseless child._

_She remembered shouting back and then all of a sudden, Bellatrix was blasted off her feet and fell to the ground. However, Bellatrix got up almost immediately. She was a very strong woman._

_Instinct told Anne to walk away but her brain told her to say or else Bellatrix will take advantage of her weakness. Anne began to walk to the corner. Even at the age of six, she knew that she was in trouble. Just like in Chess, being stuck in the corner was never a good sign. But Anne was only six and she was scared. Bellatrix's leering face came closer and closer. She raised her wand. Anne turned away. She felt a whip slap across her back and even without even looking Anne knew that she was bleeding. She turned sideways and caught sight of her Father. _

_The next thing she knew she was on a bed and her mouth was incredibly dry. She looked at her bedside. There was no water. She tried to get up but couldn't. She was too weak. She heard voices. Bellatrix and her Father's voice, shouting. She was gonna get punished for shouting at Aunt Bella and she knew it._

_"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING???" came the voice of her Father. Anne was surprised. Her Father generally never cared about her. _

_"I'm sorry. She just really pissed me off."_

_"SHE"S SIX. SHE"S SUPPOSE TO BE ANNOYING. YOU WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!!"_

_A few moments later, the door to her bedroom opened. Anne tried to pretend that she was asleep but her Father had already seen that she was up._

_"What are you doing up?" the cold, unconcerned voice was back._

_"Are you gonna punish me?" Anne's voice was weak and tiny. She was scared but also thirsty._

_"No," came the simple reply._

_"Really?"_

_"What's wrong with your voice?" _

_"I want, I mean, can I have some water?"_

_A grunt and a moment later, a glass appeared. _

_He moved to the side of her bed and handed it roughly to her. Anne drank it hungrily. _

_"Now get some sleep."_

_"Daddy?" _

_She cannot remember what was the last time that she had called him that. He usually makes her call him Father. But Anne thought that maybe she could get away with it this time._

_"Yes?" _

_"Do you love me?"_

_He looked intently at her eyes. Anne gazed back. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. He touched her hair very softly as if scared that he was gonna break her neck. All of a sudden, he sand then turned abruptly around around and left._

_The next day, she was woken by the sound of a door banging. A moment later, Bella came entered her room and told her that her father had to go on "business". She never tried to hit Anne again. But Anne didn't feel triumphant at all. In fact, her spirits were down for a whole month. She blamed herself for her Father's abrupt leave, and wanted to get to know more about this new, kind Father. _

_But when he came back two month later, he was back to his old cruel self._

However later on, when she was all grown up and Bellatix and her Father no longer terrified her, she would still always come back to this memory in her pensive and wonder exactly who her Father is.


	6. Chapter 6

The arrival of her father had taken Anne by surprise. She could not figure out how he managed to track her here, but catching guilty look on the face of Dizzy, her house elf, she found her answer. Of course, this house still belonged to her father, and naturally the house elves still had to obey him. She looked over at Severus, who flashed her a look of betrayal. He had thought that she had invited him here. Anne had to remedy the situation.

"Father, I think you might have heard about my decision to join the Order of the Pheonix." She said with a saccharine smile.

"I certainly did," Voldemort flashed her an evil smile and Anne prayed that he was going to fall for her trap. "I'm rather surprised that Dumbledore decided to trust you, especially considering your relations." Voldemort chuckled at his own words.

"Yes, well, you know the old man's soft spot when it comes to forgiving. Severus here is perfect proof of that." She tilted her head casually towards the kneeing figure on the floor.

"Yes, Severus," Voldemort turned his snake eyes towards the Snape. "I was rather surprised when you failed to tell me of your little encounter with my daughter. Is this the beginning of your downfall? Are you to end up" grabbing the air with his words "like Lucius?" he finished delicately.

"No my lord. I assure you. I was going to inform you after my meeting with Anne when I thought I might have more to tell you." Snape blabbered out.

Anne did not like to look in her father's eyes, and intervened quickly. "Seriously, Severus. I will never figure out how you managed to squirm your way into Dumbledore's lap. But father, I personally think you could have chosen a much better spy." Trying to change the subject, Anne continued. "Not a die-hard fanatic like Bellatrix, of course. How is sweet Aunt Bella, by the way? Enjoying her freedom much? Does she miss me oh so terribly?"

Voldemort took the bait. Turning to Anne, he smiled. "Oh yes, she's asked about you a number of times. It seems that you had provided the anonymous tip used to convict her."

Anne pretended to look surprised. "and I thought the ministry assured me completely confidentiality. Oh well, I needed to get on the ministry's good side somehow, and Bellatrix conveniently stepped up to the plate. Tell her, thanks, next time you see her."

Voldemort laughed his cold high laugh. It was rippled though the air and Anne had to fight against the urge to shutter. "So, I missed you at my reunion party or did you miss the invite?"

He stared at Anne's left arm, which Anne tapped to reveal the dark mark. "Oh, no one could miss the invite. I was just preoccupied."

He grabbed her arm, and stroke the mark lightly. "The first dark mark, oh what a beauty."

Anne freed herself from him with a jerk, and covered it again with a tap of her wand.

"And so cleverly concealed," Voldemort smiled and said.

Just as he turned his attention back to Severus, he stopped as though sensed something. "well, this is your lucky day, Snape. My urgent business means that you are exempt from punishment, this time. Do not make another mistake."

"Yes, my lord. You are so gracious, my lord. Thank you." Severus kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robe before he whisked it away with a swish and disappeared.

Severus stood up and looked at Anne with a murderous gleam. Anne put on her fake smile, and said, "why don't I show you the way out?"

Leading Severus forcibly out, she closed the door before holding onto him and disappariting. They appeared in a living room, and Severus lashed out his anger.

"What on earth were you thinking? Why would you set me up like that? Is this another one of your sick jokes with Black? Is he still here?"

"Severus. I was the one that saved your sorry butt. I did not think that he still had the elves spying on us, and no, this is my private home. Access is restricted."

"Saved my butt," Severus scoffed. "You were the one that got me into this mess in the first place. Now, he's going to keep a closer eye on me, thanks to you. I don't know why Dumbledore trusts you. You're going to bring nothing but trouble."

"Oh shut up, Severus. Dumbledore only invited me because I have a ton of connections in the ministry and in the international community. I only accepted it because I wanted to meet Harry. Truthfully, I think Dumbledore is still trying to test me out, and I'm okay with that. You, on the other hand, I cannot deal with."

"Fine!" Severus shouted, and tried to disappareted, but he could not. Anne rolled her eyes and pointed her wand, and he ended up in his house, bitterly angry.

Anne plopped down on her couch, and closed her eyes. She knew that the encounter with her father could have cost Severus his life, and she was sorry. However, she never expected to have so readily come to Severus's defense. After all, she remembered telling him some 14 years old that she wished he would jumped down a cliff, so that she might be speared from ever having to see his face again. She chuckled a little at her own at her childishness, and thought back to her youth.

Anne Marope Riddle was the heiress of Lord Voldemort, conceived with an anonymous woman as a mean of creating the most loyal subject yet. However, to the fury of her father, she grew up with the spunk of a Gryffindor and indeed, was later placed into that infamous house despite her "royal" Slytherin connections. Voldemort always wondered where he had gone wrong. Placing her under the vigil care of the ever faith Bellatrix, she never played with any children, and learned to control her magic at a very young age. In fact, by the time she was 11, she knew more spells at the OWL level. However, one day, her father was away, a knock on the door interrupted Anne's reading of the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. _Anne was shocked. No one had ever paid her a visit before. Muggles could not see the house, and as far as Anne knew, no wizard knew where she lived. Getting up, she opened the door before remembering Bellatrix's warnings that under no circumstances could she let anyone into the house.

A grey bearded man stood before her. His tall figure just barely fit through the door, and he bent down to look at her. His beard almost touched the floor. "You must be Anne Riddle," the old man said with a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Dumbledore had been indeed extremely curious to meet the daughter to Tom. She had Tom's charming looks though her features were not identical to that of Tom's, and yet Dumbledore could not pinpoint the identity of her mother.

"Yes," Anne remembered replying in a small voice. "But I don't think I'm supposed to let anyone in."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's alright. Is anyone home with you?"

Just then, Bellatrix bonded down the stairs, looking extremely upset. "Dumbledore," she said in a surprised voice, and she looked over at Anne with a threatening glare that told her that there was going to be punishment indeed.

"He said no," Bellatrix continued.

"I understand, Bellatrix, which is why I am here to persuade him otherwise. I believe, Anne would do well at Hogwarts."

"She doesn't need Hogwarts," Bellatrix replied.

"Is Tom home?" Dumbledore asked in a polite voice.

"Yes, he is," a man appeared on the stairs, looking down on the scene before. He flashed Anne a look, and she dashed up the stairs without another word. He looked over at Bellatrix, and she too left.

"Ah, Tom. I am here to politely extend my invitation once again for Anne to attend Hogwarts."

"And I have told you, the answer is no."

"Tom, think of how much you learned at Hogwarts. Think of all the opportunities that Hogwarts opened up for you. You would not want to begrudge your daughter of the same happiness."

Tom considered the proposition. It was true, some of his greatest discoveries were made at Hogwarts, but still, Anne did not need to learn magic when he could teach her everything and then some. However, finally, it was his desire that Anne could start up her own following in Hogwarts, like he did, a new generation of people to serve Tom that made him agree. He told Dumbledore the condition. Her name was to be Anne Shirley. None of the teachers or students was to know of her true identity. Dumbledore grudgingly agreed. He had heard of Tom's experiments and desires, and he was worried. Dumbledore had Anne to come to Hogwarts so that he could keep a closer eye on her, hoping that she could somehow reveal the secrets of her father. However, he had intended to warn the staff, especially Horace Slughorn, to be careful. However, now it seemed that the job was going to be up to him alone.

After spending the best time of her life with James, Sirius and Lupin, Anne appeared in front of the sorting hat in the evening. She was told that Slytherin would be her only choice, but watching Sirius Black being placed into Gryffindor had altered her mind. She wanted to be in the same house as Sirius, only if because he also knew the meaning of a terrible childhood. When her name was called, she saw Dumbledore lean forward slightly in his chair. Dumbledore had thought that she would be placed into Slytherin with ease, but he was wrong. The sorting hat appeared to be deliberating.

Inside Anne's head, the sorting hat spoke. _Ahh, I have been waiting for you for a long time. Oh yes, you are surprised, but you are a rather special case. _Yes, Anne remembered thinking, because I am descendent from Salazar Slytherin himself. _That is certainly one part of it. Let's see here. My, my, my, the intelligence that you possess, but Ravenclaw is certainly out of the question. Let's see, there is ambition, that's good, and bravery, and a mischievous desire to break rules. That's all excellent, but where to put you? You would fit well in Slytherin, my dear, there is no doubt about that. _No, Anne thought. The only friends that she has ever had were all in Gryffindor, and she did not want to be part from them. _My dear, you can certainly make new friends, with your charm, there is no doubt about it. _But I want them, Anne remembered thinking peevishly. Besides, I don't want to end up like Bellatrix. The sorting hat laughed inside her head. _Well, you're arguing with me, so I guess that settles it. I hope you don't up regretting this decision. _GRYFFINDOR!!!

Anne had never experienced the feelings as an entire table clapped jubilantly for her, and she was truly happy. Black and Potter both gave her huge high-fives, and some of the older students actually hugged her. She looked over at the Great Table, and Dumbledore was staring at her with perplexity. Indeed, by then, Dumbledore had already contemplated the theory that perhaps Tom Riddle had some connections to the founder of the Slytherin house, but yet, his daughter was placed into Gryffindor. It completely threw off his theory, and made Dumbledore more determined than ever to watch Anne.

Her father's threats of removing her from school if Anne did not switch into Slytherin soon vanished as Anne found herself thriving in Hogwarts. She came to love Hogwarts, just as her father had. She discovered her talent for charming others and with a few help from James and Sirius, the three of them were soon the clear favorites in just about every class. All the teachers could not help but adore her brilliance, and Slughorn most of all. Though her talents in Potions were only above average, her witty remarks and obvious potential made her the jewel of his Slug Club.

When the third year came, guys began to throng around her, and she relished the attention. With James and Sirius on either side of her, people joked that they were the Golden Trio. She remembered the number of time that they snuck out at night to steal food or to take a trip down to the forbidden forest. She was careful not to demonstrate her ability to communicate with snakes, and purposely avoided them on the pretence of fear. In her arrogance and youth, she often thought to outwit the teachers, only to be caught either in some mischevious scheme or up in the astronomy tower with some guy. She did not mind detentions for she knew how to charm, and the teachers were often charmed. That too, she inherited from her father.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus Snape was furious. A second more of thought, and the Dark Lord would have killed him for sure. This was so typical of Anne, careless and arrogant. If she had even considered the situation, she would have realized that the manor's house elves are bound to notify the Dark Lord. And yet, Anne being Anne, wanted to taunt him some more, and used his life as bait. Life meant nothing to Anne, Severus knew. She loved the thrill of walking the tight rope, and she and her father both shared the view that death could never catch up to them. It was spiteful, he knew, comparing the two, but Severus was bitter. A few minutes later, an owl appeared with a note. Severus opened it, "Damage Control." Immediately after he read the letter, the owl and the letter vanished. Anne, Severus thought angrily. She loves these magic tricks, _like a common muggle, _his devil self added. But now, all he can do is just hope that Anne knew her father as well as she thought or else, he might just end up like Sirius trapped inside Grimold Place. _And wouldn't that just be the best way to end your life. _

Anne knew that the talk was long overdue. Bracing herself, and putting on her most pageant smile, she knew she had to put on a performance tonight. Appariting into her old house again, she sat down on the coach and waited. She really just wanted a drink, but she knew alcohol would weaken her occlumency. Sure enough, five minutes later, her father appeared.

"Well, well, Anne. Seeing you twice in a day. That's almost a record. Do you have a death wish?" Voldemort said with a smirk and chuckle.

"Why, father. I am shocked to hear you say such a thing. I want to hear all about your day!" The sarcasm was dripping like ice cream.

"Why don't we start with yours? For the last 16 years?"

"Well, as you can see. I have done quite well for myself. Head Auror of the International Commission of Aurors." Anne tilted her head up to the side as though acknowledging the applause.

"Yes" Voldemort smiled. "I was quite shocked when Wormtail told me. Almost, shocked me back to my death."

Anne laughed. "Oh and what a pity that would have been. I learned how to charm, plus, haven't you heard? I am quite good at detecting dark magic."

Voldemort laughed. He didn't really know how he felt about his daughter. She was an infuriating traitor there was no doubt about it, but her charm, her talent, her beauty, all that reminded him of himself at a young age. How she managed to become an auror, let along the head of the ICA, he will never know. She would have been his perfect right hand. With the two of them, he knew they would be unstoppable. Why did she have to be on the damn other side? That reminded Voldemort of the question he had been longing to ask.

"Why did the sort hat put you in Gryffindor?"

Anne was taken aback, and the truth came out. "I wanted to be with Sirius and James. They were my first friends. I thought Sirius knew what it would be like growing up with Bellatrix as your guardian."

"What? You could have found just as many friends in Slytherin, and some of their childhoods make Sirius look as though he grew up as a prince."

"I know. That's just what the sorting hat told me. But, I didn't believe it."

"So, let me get this straight. The only reason, you ended up in Gryffindor was because you wanted to have friends?"

"Um pretty much. Guess it was fate, huh?"

Voldemort got up and paced around angrily. Damn it, he should have made sure she sat next to Lucius, Anne was worried. She didn't know Voldemort would have been so angry to hear the truth. She needed to divert the situation and fast.

"So, while we are here, wanna help me out and tell me what you want inside the department of mysteries?"

It worked. Voldemort turned around and laughed. "What? The order hasn't figured it out yet?"

"If Dumbledore has, he isn't telling me. My job is just to stand guard over the stupid place 24 hours although I will get out of that."

"And what has you and Severus figured out?"

"That Severus is a greasy git."

Voldemort laughed. "Does Dumbledore know about you two?"

Anne was glad. Damage control done. "Well, he was initially upset that he wasn't invited to the wedding, but I think he has gotten over it. Of course he doesn't know! Dumbledore still doesn't completely trust me, and I don't know how letting him know I was once married to a death eater would help the situation. I think being related to you is enough."

"He trusted you enough to let you in."

"Probably because he hopes my contacts and power can help him."

"And will you?"

"Perhaps, if it is to my advantage."

Voldemort smirked again. "And here I was thinking you were fighting for the greater good."

"Don't you know? I am full of mysteries." Realizing she had said everything she needed to, Anne used her escape pass. "Anyways, well, we really should get together and have tea sometimes. But duty calls."

"Will I expect you outside the department of mysteries?"

Anne laughed. "Oh gosh no. Got better things to do with my time. See ya later, pop." And with that, Anne left and collapsed back home, tired from all the occlumence she had to build around the precious truth.

Next Chapter: Dumbledore.


End file.
